


Almyran Pine Needle Tea

by 707dayslate



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hidden Feelings, Some angst?, but not like too soft?, soft felix uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: Sparring practice with Felix gets interrupted by some rain. Not that you.. really mind the outcome of the situation.





	Almyran Pine Needle Tea

You weren't too sure what it was about him that made your heart race; maybe his "I don't care for love" attitude, the way he handled himself in battle, or.. maybe it was the way he looked at you, but you couldn't deny that Felix Hugo Fraldarius had your heart in his hand. He could crush it, not even on purpose, and he wouldn't know better. You haven't told him how you felt, you didn't want to ruin what you two had; sparring buddies, friendship, and the occasional time that you two had lunch or tea together. You didn't want to let that go.  
  
\-------  
  
You push the double doors open into the training grounds, you know you'd find him here, you'd bet half of the churches money that he was in here. No surprise, he is. You hear a clink of swords, you slowly walk forward but keeping distance. You were wrong, it's the clink of sword and lance. Dedue was there as well, of course. Anywhere the prince was, he followed. You found that type of devotion puzzling to say the least, but you wouldn't question it. Dedue is also a man of few words, but you understand why. You walk over to him while Dimitri and Felix continue, you eyes keeping a close eye on Felix. He must be in a bad mood today, his body seemed tense, his movements not as fluid. "How long have they been going at it?" You cross your arms, you swear you heard the man beside you chuckle in his throat. "Long enough." You nod, that's easily believable.  
  
Your eyes widen as you saw a lance fling upwards before landing arrow down into the ground. Both of the men paused, their chest rising and falling as Dimitri retrieved his lance, you looked back over to see Felix walking over to you as he sheathed his sword, his body seemed to relax a bit. You focused on keeping the heat rising into your face at bay as he spoke. "Ahh finally, a worthy opponent." You looked over at Dimitri as he walked over, his lance in hand. "I'm not too sure if I'm worthy, it seems like you and Dimitri had a good session. I wonder if I can beat that." You looked back at Felix as you tried not to grin. "Nonsense, I always look forward fighting you."  
  
Shit, your face is turning red, you can feel it.  
  
A loud rumble of thunder broke you out of your headspace, you all looked up, the clouds darkening, threatening to cut your training short. "Dedue and I will be going inside, would you like to walk with us back?" I looked over at Felix, who looked at me before shaking his head no. "Weather conditions help with training, we may have to battle in the rain one day." You look over at the two and nod before speaking. "But thank you for the offer." Dimitri and Dedue both nodded before walking out of the double doors, leaving you and Felix alone. This happens quite often, and you appreciate the time spent. He opens up quite a bit.. if no one else is around.  
  
You looked over at Felix, who was taking position, unsheathing his sword, a strong look of determination on his face. "So.. are you ready?" You walked over, retrieving your weapon of choice from the wall before standing in position, your mind clearing as you took a defensive position. "Of course."  
  
\---  
  
You two were a few rounds in, you somehow managed to knock Felix onto his back once, he managed to knock your weapon out of your hand. You went running for it once it landed on the ground, you blinked for a second before you found yourself on your back, Felix hovering over you, his sword centimeters away from the side of your throat. Your fight or flight wanted to kick in, but Felix wouldn't hurt you, not unless he wanted the wrath of your house and from the Blue Lions. You looked up at Felix, who had a smug grin on his face. "I finally got you."  
  
You heard another crack of thunder before it started to rain, well.. pour. Hard.  
  
Felix held out a hand, quickly pulling you up before you both ran under the weaponry area. You took a moment to collect yourself, you couldn't help but laugh.. only because Felix was laughing too. The times he let go of his hard composer, you felt your heart flutter. You looked at your hand, to see that he was still holding it. You were sure that any rain on your face would turn into steam in two seconds. "Hm, maybe we should of listened to the Boar." You shook your head no, giggling a bit before speaking. "And miss out on all this fun?" Felix took his free hand, moving it towards your face, his fingers gently moving a few stands of loose hair behind your ear. "Yeah.. you're absolutely right." Felix's gaze never left yours, you suddenly felt how close he was. You two were holding hands, he was inches away from you. The close proximity was making your head spin.  
  
Felix paused for a moment before his cheeks dusted pink, he moved his hand away from yours as he took a step back. You were almost crushed that he moved but.. a bit thankful, you felt like you were going to pass out. Felix stuttered, something you've never seen him do. "C-Come on, let's run to the dining hall before we catch a cold." He took a few steps towards the door, before holding out his hand again. "Do you think you can keep up?" You rolled your eyes before taking his hand, you two started to run out the door. "When we get inside, I'll make you some Almyran pine needle tea!" You spoke loudly behind him, curse your short legs. You two bolted into the dining hall, the door shutting behind you two. You both holding back small laughs as everyone looked at you before resuming to what they were doing.  
  
"That's my favorite tea, how did you know?" You both slowly walked to the kitchens, no longer hand in hand. You looked over at him as you paced yourself next to him, smiling. "Of course I'd know your favorite tea, Felix." You saw a soft smile spread on his face as he looked forward.  
  
Of course you'd know his favorite everything's, you just can't tell him that.. yet.

**Author's Note:**

> HHEEELLLOOOOO. I'm in FE3H hell. I'm halfway into my Blue Lion's route and.. Felix has stolen my heart and my loins dgjsjgre. 
> 
> Follow me on 707dayslate on twitter! I post Fire Emblem and utapri bullshit constantly.


End file.
